My Kitten
by Jeiku
Summary: A lonely prisoner of his own house, Kai, finds an unexpected kitten in his forest one day, but what are these emotions he finds himself twisted in? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Title: My Kitten

Description: A lonely prisoner of his own house, Kai, finds an unexpected kitten in his forest one day, but what are these emotions he finds himself twisted in? Rated T just in case.

The silence of the old huge house was deafening, however outside was a slight contrast, the sounds of crickets filled the air, once in a while a small screech of a nearby bat or the songs of the night birds in the trees above the garden. Deep inside the house on the second level a figure could be seen from the garden. The red curtains shaded the slim figure, however. Inside this mysterious room held a prisoner, a prisoner of his own home.

Kai yawned lightly as he opened his eyes, no longer caring if it was morning or night, all that he noted was that he had to live another day. Sighing he opens his red silk curtains with black lace coverings lightly, just barely able to see out, a small streak of light almost seemed to blind the room. Closing the curtains again he walked to his door, not before slipping his black and red rose colored robe over his mere black, silk shorts that he slept to bed. Once he had his door open he begun walking downstairs. His crimson eyes seem to match all he was wearing, but made a stunning contrast to his two toned slate colored hair. His bangs were silver, almost blue and fell into triangles over his eyes and up, even after brushing them. The rest of his hair was a black so dark it seemed like night itself, it was pulled into a small ponytail in the back, going almost to his mid-back. Blue triangles on his cheeks made him seem almost untouchable and distant, which was mostly true. Once Kai had gotten a decent breakfast from the kitchen, which was some orange juice and an apple, he went back up to his room to dress.

After he took a shower he got dressed, in the usual cloths that consisted of a tight black shirt that was tucked into black sweat pants and some red belts here and there. Afterward he once again left his room, to his 'work room'. He didn't go off and go to work, no. He had inherited his grandfather's fortune, his parents had been killed in a car crash when he was three and that only left his grandfather, but he was barely seventeen and his grandfather had died, by a plane crash this time. They had agreed to just let him live alone and start out his life, since he had finished a school already. Once he reached his office, which was the correct word for it, he sat down at a desk with papers almost stacked, mostly letters from people, or bills. Getting started he begun with the bottom.

Outside, in his large forest facing the ocean, a cat ran. The shouts of people were just outside the forest.  
"He went in there." A guy says pointing to the forest. The cat hides behind a tree.  
"Yea, I know, but we can't go in there its private property to Mr. Hiwitari, he could get angry and possibly sue us if we go in without permission. We need to go get permission to get in there." The wiser of the two boat owners remarked and he nodded. The guys begun to surround the place, to make sure he didn't get out. The cat hissed in slight anger. Running off he was going to watch what happens here at the house he could smell. It didn't have much human sent on it, showing that not many people came here. He almost smirked as he saw the guys' nervousness as they walked up.

Kai looks up as he hears a knock. It echoes around the hallow house like a haunting sound. He sighs and gets up, setting his pen down. Walking down the stair another knock is heard.  
"Coming." He calls and slips his scarf on; he didn't like people to see his neck, which had a phoenix tattoo. He opens the door and the two guys stood there slightly shocked.  
"Eh, hullo kid, is Mr. Hiwitari here? We need to speak with him about the forest." Kai leans against the door.  
"What about my forest?" He questions, his light voice laced monotony, he seemed emotionless.  
"U-Uh, well you see…" He knew why they were caught off guard; he was only seventeen after all.

"Yes?" He questions showing he was getting impatient.  
"We were hoping for yur permission, sir, to hunt for an animal of ours that escaped from our ship, a cat, in your forest there. 'E, kinda escaped from us." The other guy questions and Kai just stares.  
"No." He says and was about to close the door.  
"U-Uh, wait, if we may ask, why?" He asks again, anger and impatience heavy in his voice.  
"My forest is off limits, especially to hunters. I'll aware you if I find a cat in my forest, you may leave your contact address with the me and I'll contact you about the cat when I find him." He says and hands him a pen and paper. They look slightly shocked but took the pen and wrote a phone number and cell, then address. He took the paper and watched them go. Once they were to the gate he took the paper and tore it up bit-by-bit and walked back in with the paper on the ground.

Rei smirked at how they reacted to that, the two guys were yelling at each other. He liked this Hiwitari. Switching into his tiger form he ran further, only to come to a cliff, then ran the other way across the wide forest, only on the other side was ocean, he sighs and walks along the edge, all of it was the Hiwitari's property. Smirking he then realized what he could do. Changing himself to cat form he walked to the small garden and sat on the bench.

Kai sighed once he finished and got up, ready to go out into the garden. Wrapping the scarf closer to him, he went out the side door, which led strait into the garden. Walking over to the bench he sits. Behind him a harmless looking cat walks over to the large bushes. Once there Rei turned himself back into a white tiger. He knew that riches were always scardy cats, excuse the pun. Once he was his most fierce self he walked right up to the bench. Kai looked at him slightly startled.

"Cat huh? Now I understand why they wanted you so bad. A Chinese Beijing white tiger. They probably want your skin." Kai states and Rei blinks, he wasn't afraid of him. He sat at his feet and stared at him. Kai got up and into the kitchen, setting some meat on a large plate he walked back outside. Rei was baffled, this guy was like nothing he had ever seen before. Kai set the meat down by Rei and sat back down, turning his attention to the sky. Rei felt his stomach growl, he hadn't had food all the ride here except at his last stop, he was so starving. He immediately attacked the meat, eating it and purred in delight. Kai looked to him shocked at his purring. He hadn't really had an animal around before, besides birds and things like that, but this was different. The purr was increasingly loud and almost hurt his ears, almost. It arose some emotions in him that he hadn't been aware of before. Smiling he arose again and went back into the kitchen and this time Rei followed. He didn't care anymore, he wanted food, and this guy had food and was being kind to him. Kai almost jumped seeing him there and smiled setting the food down, it was even more meat. Rei purred delighted and immediately begun eating.  
"You sure you aren't tame?" Kai questioned and smiled. Rei looked up, something about that smile made it look rare, he felt his purring increase. It had been a while since he had felt love from another. He might just stay here a while. Maybe he would even let his secret slip. Kai straitened when he heard a ring. His emotionless mask slipped back into place and Rei could feel the difference.

"Yea?" He questions and Rei is confused at the coldness in his voice when he had just had emotion a while ago. Rei paced himself with the food and then got up and rubbed against his leg, his ears picking up the conversation.  
"Hey Kai! Gez you don't need to keep that Mr-no-touch voice with me." A voice says through the phone.

"What do you want Tyson?" He questions.  
"I wanted to tell you that our school is hosting a project, and for old times sake, wondered if you would come by?" Tyson questioned and Kai sighed.  
"And risk Tala getting a hold of me?" He questions.  
"Though you would say that, okay, bye, talk to ya later." Typical Tyson hung up without letting him respond. Kai frowns and shakes his head, hanging up. He turned to the tiger that came to his waist. Rei looked up at him.  
"Well, I guess that settles if you are tame or not." Kai states dully then goes to walk but Rei wants more contact. Turning into a kitten again he meows lightly and rubs against him.  
"What the hell?" Kai blinked shocked then tried to figure it out in his head. Carefully picking the cat up he held it in his arms.  
"Or perhaps they weren't delusional." He thought a moment then walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch, with Rei in his lap. After a while of sitting in his couch and staring at the fire to the right he got up and took Rei to the bathroom. Rei blinked confused. Kai took a pair of his white sweatpants out of his room, it would be modest enough. Going back in he set them down.  
"You can take a shower and get dressed, I won't care you're a half human." Kai states then walks out. Rei stares there shocked, he knew? He looked to the cloths and turned into a human. His human self was a strong Chinese guy, with long black spiky hair and golden eyes. He had tanned skin and strong muscles. Once changed back he turned the water on, glad he could get clean, he smiles, showing his fangs off lightly.

Kai was sitting in his favorite red chair reading when the guy came down. He glances to him.

"I'm glad they fit." He states and Rei smiles sitting down.  
"So how did you know?" He questions.  
"I know some others." Kai states, Rei feels the ice in his voice again, he almost frowned, he would bring that caring out again.

"So you understand why those guys were after me huh?" Rei questions.

"Yes." He answers, it was silent a while.  
"Call me Kai." Kai then says and Rei smiles.  
"Name's Rei, Kai." He says smiling.  
"So… what are you doing clear in Russia?" Kai questions.

"Well, I was kind of kidnapped I guess you could say. As you already guessed, I'm from China, a small place in Beijing. It wasn't that rare, where I came from, to be a halfling. I was only one out of several. But I did the mistake of running off into a forest after getting into a fight with my older brother, Lee. I got lost and eventually came to a ship. I was hungry so decided to see what they had to eat. Unfortunately I was caught and imprisoned. It didn't take them long, after a few foolish attempts to get out, to realized I was a halfling, and would pay much." Rei says sadly, then smiles.  
"What's your friend's story?" He questions.  
"Pretty much the same, came from Japan, stole off a ship to get to America to his lover, but got caught by the same guys and ended up in the city, until he stole away in my car one day and came with me to school." Kai says and Rei blinks looking around.  
"Is he here?" He questions and Kai smirks.  
"I just talked to him on the phone." Kai says and Rei smiles.  
"I want to meet him so badly." Rei says excited, Kai almost smiles. Rei feels his coldness leaving lightly. He could feel he was wary around humans, he had been hurt before.  
"I'm glad I came here." Rei then states and Kai turns to him, for a while, crimson connected to gold. They stared at each other for a while until a small blush covered Kai's face and he turned away, back to his book. Rei smiled, he enjoyed guys like Kai, shy but only to ones they felt attracted to. Rei turned into a cat again, jumping out of his white pants and into Kai's lap. He purred lightly as he curled up and got warm, with Kai's heat. After a while, the very wanted, petting came from the delicate, gloved hand. Kai smiled lightly and continued reading, content. Perhaps he would go to the school project, with Rei as his accompaniment.

Kai glanced to the covered window and saw it was getting darker.  
"Rei, its time to sleep." Kai says and Rei pouts. He turned into his human self, Kai almost blushed again.  
"But I have been sleeping." He says and Kai smiles slightly.  
"Fine, you can just explore if you need. But I will show you to an extra room if you want." Kai says and Rei pouts again.  
"If I want to sleep in a bed I'll just slip onto yours." He says smiling, Kai almost laughed, almost.  
"Whatever." Kai just says and walks to his room. Rei quickly and slipped his pants on then ran after Kai. Kai opened his door and Rei smiled as he jumped onto the bed, folding his legs. Perhaps he should mate again.

"What are you doing?" Kai questions as he takes things out of the closet.  
"Waiting for you to sleep, then I'll go explore." Rei says his eyes almost glowing in the night. Kai sighs and walks into the bathroom, shaking his head. Rei smiles and curls up on the large bed. He could see why Kai wouldn't mind sharing a bed, for there was a possibility he could fit a whole room full of people on it. Kai came out and walked to the bed. Rei smiled and got up sitting on the edge and watched Kai lay down on the other side.  
"Night Kai." Rei says smiling then gets up, ready to explore. He was glad Kai was trusting of him, even if it was a bit.

I hope you enjoyed this story, please review and give me ideas on what should happen next, thanks! Flames are welcomed as well.


	2. My Kitten: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, as much as I would love to. Sigh 

Title: My Kitten: Chapter two

Hey, thanks everyone that responded to the first chapter, and for giving me ideas on what to type. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Smile 

Kai yawned as he rolled over onto his side of his large bed. However as his pale

fingers came into contact with something fuzzy he jumped. Blinking his sleep-hazed eyes

to focus a little better, he sees golden eyes looking up at him.

"Hi Kai." He hears a familiar face. He yawns, then all of last evening came back to him.

"Hm, Rei." He acknowledges him with a nod then falls back onto the pillow, being very

much unlike himself, but hey, when you're half awake than it means you're half asleep

too. Rei chuckled at the other boy's laziness in the morning. He yawns and stretches out

like a cat. Getting down from the bed he goes to the white pants that he had been

borrowing. Kai yawns as he looks over at him. Rei turned and smiled to him. Kai just

stared, trying to figure out how someone could be so cheerful so early. Rei pouted cutely

then. Kai blinked.  
"What?" Rei whines then curls onto the bed again, full of the sun shinning in.  
"Your so strange." Kai murmurs before diving his head under the covers to hide himself from the sun. There was a long silence and Kai hadn't even felt the bed move. Suddenly strong arms came around his waist and held him close to a strong body. He jumped lightly and looked behind him to see Rei, looking content and warm. He was surprised as he was curled against the other.  
"What are you doing?" Kai asks, surprised he enjoyed the contact.  
"Enjoying… yawn the morning, and you?" Rei asks and Kai resists the urge to chuckle.  
"I am going to sleep and answer that when I get up." Kai states and allows himself to be curled into the other. He had never really felt the feeling of having another with him in bed. It made him feel so safe and warm. He always slept with large beds, making him feel cold and empty, as if no one would be able to touch him. The sensation of having two strong, tanned arms wrapped around his waist and his back curled against a chest, it made him feel… different. It made him feel alive, human, as if life was worth living now. It wasn't long before he heard a soft sound. Now he had cats before, so he knew perfectly what that sound was. Purring. The rumbling motor of his new bedmate seemed to vibrate into his own body, making him almost want to purr. Rei nuzzled his neck and Kai was so shocked at the loving display of affection that he must have fallen asleep. The next thing that Kai new he had a kitten on his stomach meowing uncontrollably. He groaned and opened his eyes to the gold ones.

"Pest." He yawns again. Suddenly he heard a knocking at the door. With a sigh and a groan, Kai forced himself up and slipped some random cloths on before trudging downstairs. The knocking continued. Rei ran right past his legs and beat him downstairs. Kai threw the door open, not caring that he probably looked like hell warmed over.  
"Kai. Sorry I woke you, I know you hate waking up so early, but your going to be late for the play project the school is hosting!" Tyson says as he walks right past Kai and begins up the stairs.  
"Now lets get you some decent cloths to wear and that messy look from your hair." Tyson says before he notices the cat at the base of the stairs.  
"The school is hosting a play project on a Saturday?" Kai groaned and began walking up the stairs.  
"Hey Kai, when did you get a cat? I thought you said the only pets you would have would be birds." Tyson says and reaches down to pet the cat. Rei purrs at the familiar sensation of someone running their hands through his fur. Kai frowned as he looked down at the two, now at the top of the stairs. He was confused at this strange feeling he got seeing Rei react to Tyson that way.  
"Rei, this is the other hybrid I was telling you about." Kai says and Tyson blinks.  
"Rei is a hybrid too?" Tyson asks and Rei changes into his human self, and very naked.  
"What can you change into?" Rei asks smiling. Tyson takes his time to look Rei over.  
"Huh? Oh, I can change into a dragon, you wanna see?" Tyson asks now excited to show his powers off.  
"Tyson. The last time you changed you almost burnt the kitchen down, he can see at your place. Now come on." Kai all but orders.  
"Mr. Grouchy pants." Tyson sticks his tongue out.  
"Can I come?" Rei jumps up to Kai. Kai just gives him a look.  
"Sure you can Rei, just don't like go cat in front of my school, I'm sure that would freak everyone out." Tyson states.  
"Where is your Maxy?" Kai questions.  
"He's waiting at the school. So hurry up." Tyson says and pushes Kai into the bedroom.  
"You get dressed to Rei. As much as I'm sure people will love to see you like that, I'm sure it would be attracting too much attention." Tyson chuckles.  
"Right." Rei smiles and jumps into the bedroom. After slipping the white pants on he starts on his long hair. Unbinding it from the long ribbon he grabbed the brush he saw Kai use last night.  
"Can I borrow your brush for now?" Rei questions.  
"Sure." Kai states and turns around. He stared at the long hair. It seemed amazing that it was so long but made him look all the more masculine. It fell down in spikes and looked darker than any other hair he had seen before. Tyson snickered from his spot on the bed. Kai turns to him.  
"Hm?" He questions. Tyson looks to Rei and back to him, then to Rei again and winks. Catching what he was implying Kai blushed and turned to find a shirt for Rei.  
"So Rei, how old are you?" Tyson asks.  
"Eighteen and a half, what about you guys?" Rei asks, already starting on wrapping the hair into the white ribbon. Kai almost wished he would keep it down.

"I'm almost seventeen and Kai here is seventeen." Tyson states.  
"Where are you parents Kai?" Rei questions realizing that he hadn't seen anyone else here, not even maids.  
"Their dead." Kai states. Rei winces.  
"Sorry." He says softly. Kai slips a black shirt out and throws it to Rei. Rei easily caught it. Slipping it on he turned to look in the full-length mirror. The black shirt fit tightly against his chest.  
"Great, this will work. So are we ready?" Rei asks and Kai nods as he brushes through his hair quickly and pulls it back into a ponytail again.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kai sighs.  
"But it'll be a great play Kai! It's beauty and the beast. I'm a plate and Maxy is Lumeir." Tyson says.  
"Great." Kai says sarcastically. Smiling brightly at the thought of meeting new people Rei walked after the two.

Hope you liked the second chapter of 'My Kitten'. Sorry it took so long to get this updated, but I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try to make the third chapter longer than this one.


End file.
